1. Field of the Invention
Aniline and alkyl anilines are obtained by the reaction of anhydrous ammonia with cyclohexane or cyclohexane having up to two lower alkyl substituents at elevated temperatures, such as 300.degree.-650.degree. C, in the presence of selected catalysts, such as zinc oxide alone or with vanadium, molybdenum or titanium oxides, etc.; metal compounds such as vanadates, molybdates and titanates; and cadmium sulfide, zinc selenide and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aniline has been prepared by reduction of nitrobenzene or by ammonolysis of chlorobenzene. Other methods of producing aniline are also known. For example, a noncatalytic method reacts cyclohexane, ammonia and sulfur, as shown in Canadian Pat. No. 815,064.
A catalytic method is shown in Bloch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,735 where an alkyl cyclopentene is heated in the presence of a catalyst comprising a Group VIII metal such as Co or Ni on an acidic support (e.g. Al.sub.2 O.sub.3) with oxides of metals of Groups V, VI and VII.
None of the prior art, however, discloses the catalytic production of aniline from only cyclohexane and ammonia using certain selected metal oxides or metal sulfides, etc., as catalysts.